Shin Megami Tensei if...
|genre = RPG |modes = Single player |ratings = |platforms = Super Famicom, PlayStation |media = 1 × Cartridge, CD-ROM |requirements = |input = }} Editions Ki-oon | demographic = Seinen | magazine = Famicomi | magazine_en = | magazine_other = | published = | first = 1994 | last = 1995 | volumes = 1 | volume_list = }} is a Japanese console role-playing game that was released for the Super Famicom in 1994. It is a side story to the ''Shin Megami Tensei series, rather than a direct sequel, and is part of the larger Megami Tensei series. The game concerns a "what if" situation in which the final events of Shin Megami Tensei were different. The game was remade for the PlayStation and featured updated graphics and a DVD with an interview from the creators. There was also a cellphone game, which was a one chapter side story to the plot. Gameplay If... is a console role-playing game that features many of the same gameplay aspects of previous games in the series. Players must navigate through first-person dungeons, fighting demons in turn-based random encounters. To help the hero there will be different companions and the always-present minions recruited by the usual demon-negotiation process or the fusion process into a Jakyou. This game introduced the possibility to acquire Guardian Spirits. When the hero dies in combat, he or she is given a Guardian Spirit that will alter the characters stats when he or she gains an experience level. Depending on the enemy that the party was fighting when the hero died, the stat growth can either be boosted or negative. Plot The player chooses between an unnamed male and female student to control. The setting is Karukozaka High School, which has been mysteriously sucked into a void and emerges in the realm of Makai, a world of demons. After arming him/herself with protective equipment from a sports locker, the player character must investigate the various worlds of Makai, which are based on 5 of the 7 deadly sins. The person claiming credit for the new surroundings is Hazama, a vengeful student who proclaims himself the new ruler of Makai. The generic female character the player can choose to control at the onset of the game also appears as a side character in the Persona series of games. Her given name in those installments is Tamaki Uchida (aka "Tammy" in the North American release of Persona 2). Reception Kurt Kalata, who believes the game's title is a reference to the British film If...., said that the game "lacks the driving plot" of previous titles, but that "it's still pretty good." Other media A manga published by Kazuaki Yanagisawa was published with one volume by ASCII Corporation. A sequel, Shin Megami Tensei: Khan was published with 9 volumes. Only the latter had been published by Tokyopop. References External links *General Megaten website with DDS and DDS2 sections *Megami Tensei Wiki wiki devoted to the Megami Tensei games and spin-offs * Category:1994 video games Category:Atlus games Category:Japan-exclusive video games Category:Megami Tensei Category:PlayStation games Category:Super Nintendo Entertainment System games hu:Shin Megami Tensei if... ja:真・女神転生if...